Heretofore, para-dichlorobenzene has been used to form deodorizer blocks for use in restrooms. (See Seifen-Oele-Fette-Wachse, Vol. 108 p.529). Since para-dichlorobenzene is moderately toxic, it is desirable to find a substitute for this material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solid which will release a fragrant substance when exposed to the environment. Another object of the present invention is to provide a solid which will release a disinfectant to the environment. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solid containing a fragrant substance and/or a disinfectant and a sublimable carrier for the fragrant substance and/or disinfectant. A further object of this invention is to find a substitute for para-dichlorobenzene as a deodorizer which is less toxic.